<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life- Lusa’s Holiday by The_Admiral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919531">Life- Lusa’s Holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Admiral/pseuds/The_Admiral'>The_Admiral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Finally Emily/Legolas relationship, Legolas is out of his mind, Lusa’s on vacation!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Admiral/pseuds/The_Admiral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Lusa is on vacation, Emily is to appoint a temporary King/Queen. But not everyone agrees on her choice... Thranduil stays with Emily, who isn’t pleased about this and the Twins continue their plans to win Emily’s heart. (Which always fail cause Emily’s great)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elladan/Emily, Elrohir/Emily, Emily/Legolas, Lusa/Lindir, Thranduil/Lusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life- Lusa’s Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thranduil wanders through the big halls of Lusa’s palace. “Lusa! Lusa!” He finally ends up in the kitchen. Lusa is there tasting cake. “Lusa!” Lusa turns around. “Oh, hey honey.” She is all dressed in traveling clothes and Thranduil looks at her in amazement. “Why are you wearing traveling clothes? Because I’m going to travel...??” Lusa answers. “Travel where? When?” Thranduil keeps going. “I’m traveling for a week to Eastern Avaria. Did I not told you? No!” Thranduil calls out. “No, you did not told me! Ah... So that’s what I forgot.” Lusa suddenly remembers. “Anyway, why are you here? Because there are filthy things in our bedroom. What filthy things? How do I suppose to know that, do you actually think I have looked?” Thranduil asks and tilts his head slightly. “Well...” But then one of her guards interrupts them. “My lady Lusa, we have to leave! I’ll be right there!” Lusa answers. She looks back at Thranduil. “You’re not gonna leave me here with those filthy things, are you?” Lusa sighs. “Besides, if you leave, then that means the kingdom will lay in my hands...??” Lusa smiles. “No. Why not?” Thranduil snaps. “Because... Okay look, Emily will know what to do, okay? Fine.” Thranduil answers disappointed. Lusa gives him a sweet kiss on his cheek and walks away. “But what about the filthy things? You can sleep by Emily. Again? Yes. But what about Laila? She’s sleeping over by Noa anyway! Bye honey!” She leaves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That same morning. Emily walks towards the breakfast table together with Laila. “So Em, this is your chance! Yes! This is your only chance! Yes! And are you going to ruin it?! Yes!” Laila faces her confused and Emily just realizes what she said. “No! No, I mean no! I mean... Oh, Just go!” Laila pushes her sister towards Legolas. “Hey!” Emily calls out. Surprised Legolas looks up. “Hey...??” Emily looks behind her at Laila who facepalms. “Ehm... Can I... Sit next to you...?? Sure.” Emily sits down. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>This is awkward. </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“So, Legolas... Yes? Do you perhaps want to...” But Emily can’t finish her sentence. “Hello!” Thranduil joins the table. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Damn</em>.</span>
  <span class="s2"> Thinks Emily. “Hey Em! Guess what! What? We’re gonna be roommates!” Exclaims Thranduil happy. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Noooo!!!</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> Legolas chuckles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That afternoon. “So, then I’m gonna give her these beautiful flowers!” Explains Elrohir to his Twin. “Why you? Duh, because I’m the most handsome!” He turns around and knocks on Emily’s door. “Yes?” Emily asks from the doorway. “Uhm... Uhm... We’ve got flowers for you! For what? Uhm... uhm... For the fact that you except to take Thranduil in. That must be horrible. Well, I, I hope not.” Emily stutters. “Aw, poor you. You know, maybe you can switch with Dan from room. What?! No, Ro we’re not doing this again!” Elladan complains. Elrohir sighs. “Fine.” Emily frowns. “Right... So, now I’m going back inside... Right, bye! Bye!” Emily disappears back in her room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Elrond!” Elrond is in his study working on some paperwork. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Thranduil</span>
    <span class="s2">. </span>
    <span class="s3">Let’s ignore him this time. </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">He decides and continues. “Elrond!!! Where are you!!!” He sighs but decides to keep ignoring him. “ELROND!!!!” Very annoyed he gets up from behind his desk and leaves the room. “What!?” Surprised Thranduil turns around. “Oh hello Elrond. What!?” Elrond screams quite annoyed at him. “Where is Lindir? I don’t know. But I need to know! There are these filthy weird things in my bedroom and now I don’t dare to go in there again until it’s all gone. Although I won’t be able to sleep there for at least a week so I need someone to remove my stuff to Emily’s room.” Thranduil explains calm. “That’s it? You want Lindir to remove your stuff? Yes.” Thranduil smiles. “I think he’s in his room. Thank you.” Thranduil walks towards Lindir’s room and Elrond goes back into his study. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Lindir is practicing on his lyre. Someone knocks on the door. “Come in!” Lindir calls enthusiastic. The door opens and Thranduil walks in. “Hello! Oh, it’s you...” Lindir notices disappointed. Thranduil folds his arms. “Well, you need to remove my stuff to Emily’s room. </span><span class="s3"><em>I</em> </span><span class="s2">have to do that? I mean that’s just... I DON’T CARE!!!” Thranduil screams. “Okay look, I’m going to Legolas for some advice and if I’m back I want to see</span> <span class="s2">EVERYTHING from my room in Emily’s room. Understand?!” Lindir rolls his eyes. “Whatever. No! Not whatever! I...” Lindir closes the door. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Legolas and Estel are busy with a project. The Twins are there too. “So then she said... I don’t care!” Legolas finishes Elrohir’s sentence. “No, she didn’t said that... No, I said that. So, stop talking!” Legolas snaps. “Wow, Legolas you’re really short-tempered today!” Estel notices. Legolas sighs. “Right, I know. I just have to do this all right. See, I’m doing this education and I just can’t fail this time. What are you even doing?” Elladan asks curious and gets up to look. “I’m making a test. What kind of test? And what are these? These are blood samples. I use them to...” But he’s interrupted by the door. “Legolas!?” Thranduil walks in. “What is it?” Legolas asks annoyed. “I need to know something. Something that doesn’t concern any of you, so get out! Out!” He sends Estel and the Twins out. Legolas folds his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay, now see, I’m going on a date tonight. On a date? But you’re married!” Legolas interrupts him. “So? Do this seems like my caring face? Anyway, I need your advice on something. My advice? Yes. Sure, tell me. Right, so do you remember that red robe I wore last week at the party? Yes... Great, so do you think I look fat in it? Yes. Okay thanks, -wait, what?” Thranduil turns back around. “Do you actually think I look fat in that? Yes... So? You wanted my advice. Right, but somehow I did thought you would say something else.” Legolas shrugs and turns back to his project. “But what about the blue one? With the diamonds? Are it real diamonds? Yes.” Legolas takes a moment to think. “Yes, you look fat in that too.” Thranduil stares at the floor. “Then what must I wear?!” Legolas sighs and takes him out. “Come.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In the hallway is Thranduil’s beautiful wardrobe. Thranduil grabs something out of it. It’s a beautifully light blue robe with shiny little diamonds on it. “So, what about this one?” Thranduil asks him. “No.” Legolas shakes his head. “And this one. No. Or this one? No. Then what do you suggest!?” Thranduil bursts out. Legolas walks towards him and takes the other robes from his hands. “I suggest, that we will look which of these fit you at all and give the other ones to me.” He says calmly. “Fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ten minutes later. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I think this one is perfect.” Legolas gives him a simple white robe. Thranduil looks at it doubtfully. “Are you sure? Absolutely! Diamonds doesn’t fit you anyway!” Legolas takes the pile of all the other beautiful robes and takes it to his room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily opens the door to her room and walks in. She looks around in horror. “THRANDUIL!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!!!!” Thranduil calmly walks out of the bathroom. “Oh hello Emily. What do you think of the room?” He asks excited. “It’s pink! And where are all my stuff?! Where are my swords and- and my food?! Oh you mean that gross piece of chocolade that was laying on your desk? Yeah, I thought it to be gross so I threw it away. But hey look, I also got you new clothes!” Thranduil walks up to the closet. “They’re way more fashionable than the ones you had first, they were so second age! I had to threw them away!” Emily looks in horror at her new clothes. “So do you like it?!” Thranduil asks excited. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Oh my god. I don’t even know what to say, I just have to... </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The twins are at the square outside the palace. Legolas and Estel soon join them. “Hey Dan, Ro! Oh hey other people!” Elladan greets back. “Okay, so I don’t know if you’ve heard it yet but Lusa is on vacation again!” Elrohir tells them. “So?” Asks Estel. “You know what that means? That means that one of us will be King or Queen for two weeks!” Elladan explains them further. “That’s great! How will they decide who it’s gonna be?” Legolas asks. “Emily is going to decide this afternoon.” Elrohir tells him. “Oh, well in that case you don’t even have to think about it anymore. Emily is going to choose me anyway!” Legolas says determined. “Oh really? And how do you know that? Duh! She loves me!” Happily Legolas walks away leaving the other three stunned behind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That afternoon. Everyone’s at the beach where a big stage stands in the middle. Elrohir sighs. “Couldn’t Mark be the one to choose? He’s at least not partial!” Emily walks up to the stage and clears her throat. “Hello everyone. It’s nice to see that you’ve all gathered here today- Oh, just begin!” Screams a man from the public. “Right! As you all know has Lusa appointed me to appoint a new King or Queen for the next two weeks.” Emily starts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thranduil sighs and sits down with his friends. “Really, I don’t understand why I can’t just rule for two weeks. I’m the King anyway!” He complains. “I can see a point in it.” Legolas honestly confesses. In the meanwhile Emily is getting quite disturbed by Thranduil’s constantly talking. “And if Thranduil doesn’t stop talking now he will also be appointed to someone as a new husband.” Thranduil abruptly stops talking. “Nooo!!” Emily chuckles. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Oh how great would that be..</em>. “</span>
  <span class="s2">In that case I’m now going to announce the new King or Queen for the next two weeks.” Legolas smiles. “It’s gonna be me, I just know it.” Estel rolls his eyes. “And the new King or Queen is going to be.... Lindir!” Emily calls out. “What!?” Exclaim Legolas, Thranduil and the Twins in unison. “Him!?” Thranduil asks in amazement. “Me?!” Lindir asks surprised and excited. “Oh, what an honor!” Lindir exclaims happy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Some later Emily walks off the stage while Lindir is going with Mark to settle down some things. Thranduil, Legolas, Elrond, Estel and the Twins walk up to her. Thranduil in the front. “Emily! How could you do that!?” He screams at her. “I thought you were going to pick me!” Continues Legolas. “Right, so I was also considering that but then I realized how good Lindir always is at all his duty and he never really does much so probably he would even forget all of this by tomorrow!” Legolas narrows his eyes. Thranduil sighs and continues the conversation. “But Em, don’t you realize what could happen to me when Lindir takes Lusa’s place?! No, what? Emily, he hates me!!” Overreacting, Thranduil grabs her by her shoulders and shakes her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That next day. Thranduil walks up to the throne and stops when he sees Lindir sitting there. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>What is he doing in my clothes, in my throne room, on my throne!! How dare he sit on my throne!? This is just it!</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">Thranduil walks towards his throne and stops right next to it. Lindir innocently looks up at him. “Oh, hey!” He smiles kindly at him. “Hey!” Thranduil annoyingly imitates him. Lindir frowns. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Okay... So this is weird. Thranduil is being weird. He wants my throne, doesn’t he? Too bad.</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">Lindir chuckles. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Oh my god, I feel so great now. </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“Get up!” Thranduil comments him. “Hm, no.” Lindir answers still kindly. “I said: get up! This is my throne you stupid servant! Imbécil.” Lindir answers. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>What? Oh my god! Is he now insulting me in spanish!?</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">“See, Emily appointed me as new King, so this,” Lindir points at the throne ,”is my throne.” Thranduil gasps. “I hate you. And I can’t believe you just said that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Legolas and Estel walk towards outside. “Really, it’s beautiful weather today. We should go to the beach!” Estel suggests but then notices his friend isn’t even listening. So he waves his hand in front of Legolas’ face. “Legolas, hello! Oh, huh what?” Legolas suddenly notices him. “I was just saying that- you know forget what I was saying. Where were you thinking about? It’s just not fair! Lindir should never have the right on the throne! Legolas, calm down, it’s just for two weeks...” Legolas turns his head at him. “Estel... Yes? Never, ever tell me to calm down!” Legolas walks further and then passes the throne room. Surprised the two stare at the scene going on there. Thranduil and Lindir are both fighting by the throne. Legolas raises an eyebrow and continues to watch how his father pushes Lindir off the throne. And how Lindir a minute later pulls him down too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Legolas rolls his eyes and walks up to them. “HEY!!!” He screams. And it seems to be working as both of them look up. “What is going on?! He took my throne!” They both yell in unison. “Oh come on,” Legolas pulls both of them upright, “you both know that’s not true. It’s my throne.” Legolas chuckles satisfied and calmly sits down on the throne. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily walks together with Noa back to her room after dance practice. “Hey, isn’t about three weeks from now the carnival?” Noa asks her friend. “Oh, right! I totally forgot about that!” Answers Emily. “I still remember last year’s carnival though.” Emily thinks back and chuckles. “That was a great time!” </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Last year’s carnival was a disaster! Lusa told Laila to light up the torches on some of the floats. But when Lusa and I went to get some food Carmeiro accidently knocked the first torch over which fell on the second which fell on the third and the fourth that fell on the float. So eventually when we came back it was a total chaos. Luckily few floats kept standing. Although it was pretty funny, we never let Carmeiro attend to another parade again</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, we should ask Thranduil to walk in the parade, he would love that! All the glitter and glamour in the costumes and the rest of the parade...” Noa suggest. “I could ask that. By the way, now we’re talking about Thranduil anyway, have you seen what he’d done to my room?” Emily asks. “I’ve heard from Laila yes, poor you. Haha.” Emily fake laughs. “I really can’t believe how Lusa manages to keep up with him for so long!” Noa laughs. “Don’t worry Em, it’s just for two weeks. Two weeks with Thranduil feels like an eternity! Noa, can’t you please take it over from me for just one day? Sorry, but I have other things to do, better things. So? I was suppose to go on a date with Legolas two days ago, but Thranduil couldn’t get through the night without me so I had to stay home and blow off my date! Aww, poor you. But Em, honestly, there are actually more important things in life than Legolas. Besides, as long as his father stays in your chambers he won’t even take one step inside!” Emily crosses her arms and opens her door. Both of them fall on the ground as shrimps fall as a waterfall on top of them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily is first to get out of the shrimps and pulls Noa out too. She then looks at the doorway. “Oh my, Emily, what happened to your room?” Emily turns her still completely stunned face at her. Then Carmeiro appears from around the corner. “Oh hello Emily, hello Noa! Carmeiro, did you do this!?” Emily asks mad. “Oh, yes!” He answers happy. “But why!? Why did you fill my room with shrimps!? Because I needed a place for them to stay until carnival, and I thought since the cellar was full and your room was also pretty cold I could just put them in here!” Emily looks at him and then back at her room and then back at him. “What!? Carmeiro, go get them out! Then where must I keep them so long? Nowhere! That shrimps are already long gone and perished by then! You cannot keep them so long, and especially not in my room!” When Emily is done with her outburst Carmeiro stares at her and back at the shrimps. “Oh. Well, I think I’ll just give them to someone else then.” Carmeiro walks away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elladan and Elrohir walk through the town. Looking for a good restaurant to dine with Emily. After a while they stop and Elrohir sighs. “I can’t believe there isn’t one good restaurant in this area!” Elladan nods. “You’re right, maybe we should go back. No! We’re not going back! Why not? Because I have a better plan!” Elrohir announces proud staring into nowhere. “Where are you staring at? Nothing. I just do it to look cool. You look ridiculous brother.” Elladan states. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Laila walks towards the throne room where the new King had asked for her. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Let’s look what this is all about</em>. </span>
  <span class="s2">She turns the corner and raises an eyebrow upon seeing Legolas on her sister’s throne. She crosses her arms and walks up to him. She clears her throat. Legolas quickly turns his head to her. “Oh, hello. Hello?” Laila repeats. “Legolas, why are you sitting on that throne? Because I, my dear Laila, am the King.” </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>No he’s not. </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“Besides, this throne is sitting nice!” Legolas comfortably leans back in the throne. “Whatever, what do you want? I just wanted to see you, that’s all.” He smiles. Laila raises her eyebrow. But deciding she won’t waste anymore of her time on this she turns around and leaves. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In the meanwhile Lindir, Thranduil and Estel are sitting at the other side of the room. “I can’t believe this! My own son betrayed me!” Thranduil overreacts. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>And I can’t believe you won’t shut up.</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">Lindir thinks. “Thranduil, this is all your fault!” Lindir complains. Estel sighs and buries his face in his hands.</span>
  <span class="s3"> <em>Oh god, not again.</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">“My fault? How is this my fault? Well you made Legolas!” Lindir states. “I’m gonna kill you.” Thranduil sneers dangerously. And not more than five seconds later they lash out at each other. Estel sighs and gets up. “Okay, it’s done now! Thranduil, let go!” Estel gets them away from each other with effort. “Well thank you Estel.” The three look up at Legolas who stands in front of them. “I really just needed them to do something for me.” He says happily. “Do something?” Lindir repeats. “For you?” Thranduil finishes. “Exactly!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After bathing and dressing properly, Emily goes to the beach, where she supposes to meet up with Noa. By that she passes the throne room too. But by the sight she sees she stops for a moment to watch. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Oh my god Legolas. What the hell are you doing?</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> Chuckling, Emily walks up to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">By seeing Emily, Legolas smiles and greets her. “Hey Emily! Hey..???” She says chuckling. She looks down then at Lindir and Thranduil. “Why is Lindir massaging your feet? Because he’s my new servant now! Now I’m King.” He says proud. “No you’re not, I made Lindir King, remember? Hm? Oh, yeah, right, so I thought that wasn’t a really good decision. So then I made myself King.” </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>What the hell?</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">“And why is your father massaging your neck?” Emily asks. “Yes, why am I?” Thranduil repeats. Legolas sighs. “Because,” he dramatically begins, “I just always have wanted that.” He laughs. “After everything I’ve done for you?!” Thranduil asks. “You mean, interrupting me everytime in my room and ruining all my projects? Yes.” Legolas answers. Thranduil frowns. “Besides, why are you stopping? I don’t remember telling you to stop! Continue please!” Reluctantly Thranduil continues. “Thank you!” Legolas leans back in his throne again. “Okay...” Emily awkwardly steps back. “I think I’m just, uh, gonna leave now...” Upon seeing Legolas isn’t paying any attention to her anymore she walks away. “Yes...” Emily leaves. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Legolas sighs. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>I don’t want to be inside anymore. It’s boring here. And the sun shines outside. Let’s go outside.</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">“Okay, you can stop.” Lindir and Thranduil both let out a deep sigh which they both have kept inside since they started. “Finally!” Lindir gets up. “Where’s Estel by the way?” Legolas asks. “I don’t know. You know, never mind.” But exactly at the moment both want to walk away Legolas says: “carry me outside!” Thranduil stops in his steps and turns around. “What? You’ve heard me, I want to go outside!” Thranduil raises an eyebrow. “I can’t believe you’re treating your poor father like this!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elrohir walks into their restaurant from the back where Elladan is looking around. “What a fancy place, isn’t it?” He comes to stand next to his Twin and looks around in their own restaurant. “We’ve done great! Now I’ve got a place to dine with Emily!” Elrohir exclaims. Elladan raises his eyebrow. “I mean </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>we. We</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">can dine here with Emily.” Elrohir explains and nods satisfied after that. He walks to the front of the restaurant and takes a look outside. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Ah beautiful, we even got view on the ocean! And the best restaurant in town... Ha! I bet no one dares to compete with us!</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">Elrohir lets out a satisfiying sigh. He looks up at the sky. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Ah, a beautiful blue- wait a minute... What is that?</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">Elrohir frowns. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Does our board actually says ‘Elladan’s’ why does it say ‘Elladan’s?!’ Uuuggghhhh!!!!!</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> “Elladan!!!” He storms back inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elladan turns around. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Oh damn, he found out.</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">“Dan! Why is there a board above our restaurant with your name on it!?” Elrohir asks him angrily. “Duh! My name is awesome. And yours... well, Emily can’t even pronounce it.” Elladan tells him, but by the look on his brothers face he can see that he doesn’t appreciate it. “You know, I think I’m just... going outside, you know... to go do something.” Elladan quickly runs away. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mark walks outside towards the beach where he has an appointment with someone for his performance there tonight, when he will play many of his songs. But upon seeing Legolas he abruptly stops in his steps. Lying on one of the most luxurious beach lounges, with a cocktail in his hand, some food on the table next to him and a sunshade above his head, Legolas is enjoying a massage from his father while listening to the calming sounds of the waves in the heat of the sun. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>This is not okay. Let’s take a closer look</em>. </span>
  <span class="s2">Mark walks towards them and now also sees how Lindir is cutting some new pieces of fruit for the prince. He takes a halt right behind them and clears his throat. All three of them turn around. “Finally Mark, you’re here!” Thranduil exclaims happy and relieved. “And what is your reason this time to be so suddenly happy to see me? Well, I’ll tell you gladly.” Thranduil starts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Legolas had already turned his head away since his father started talking. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Oh no. Mark is here. Mark doesn’t seem so happy. He is suspicious. What if he finds out what I’m doing? Probably he will find out soon because of course my stupid father has to tell him everything! And what will then happen? Oh no, I’m in big trouble.</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">“So?” Mark asks. “Legolas also wanted to be King while Lusa is gone but since Lindir was chosen and he didn’t agree with that, he made himself King anyway. And now he let’s us do all kind of stupid things for him, like I’m a sort of servant!” That last Thranduil spats out in disgust. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>And who usually does that?</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">Mark smiles in himself. “Can you believe that!?” Mark turns to Legolas. “Is that true? Uhm...” Although Legolas tries to come up with a good excuse he can’t come up with one and finally gives in. “Fine, it’s true.” Mark sighs. “Well, since I first have an appointment right now I suggest that you two can leave now and Legolas, you can stay until I have time to talk to you after my appointment.” Lindir gets up but doesn’t leave yet before saying his last thing; “thank you, because of Legolas I have still lots of work to do today that I can all still do now!” He walks away. “That includes ready the stage for my performance tonight.” Mark calls after him. “Ugh!” </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Lindir do this, Lindir do that... I should consider to marry Lusa sometime from now! </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thranduil also gets up. “What?! You’re not even staying here with me? I don’t want to wait here all alone!” Legolas complains. Thranduil turns around. “No. I’m leaving now and I’m not doing anything for you again anytime soon! Thranduil goes out, angry.” He walks away. Legolas rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily walks through the street where the market also is. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Now I’ve got an invitation from the Twins for a restaurant. Not that I really would want to go on a date with any of them, but anyway I’m quite curious about what they did this time. Now let’s see, where is it...???</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">Emily looks around and finally spots a restaurant that is called: Seaside. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Ah, that’s it!</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">She walks inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s quite a beautiful place. Very romantic, lots of flowers and the lights a bit dimmed. “Ah, Emily you’ve made it!” Elladan walks up to her. Emily smiles. “Ah, yes. So why did I have to come? Well, I-,” Elrohir shows up behind him and clears his throat, “we,” Elladan changes, “have prepared dinner for you. Dinner? It’s two o’clock in the afternoon.” Emily tells them. “Right. Lunch!” Elrohir changes. They lead her upstairs towards the balcony and they sit down at the table. “So? What do you think?” Elrohir asks Emily. “I think that we should save the fries.” Emily answers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s not what I meant... I meant, what do you think about our restaurant?” Elrohir asks again. “Oh, uh... Well, it’s okay.” Emily answers. “I know, I did everything.” Elladan lies to her. “No, you did not. Yes, I did. You did not!” While the Twins start fighting Emily sighs, gets up and walks away. After the fight Elrohir looks around. “Hey, where is Emily?” Also Elladan now looks around in surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily walks past the beach. Lindir is sweeping all the sand off the stage where Mark is performing tonight. She watches him for a moment and speaks up. “How is it going?” She asks while holding back a laugh. Annoyingly Lindir turns around and looks at her. “Emily, you’re not funny. No I’m not. But you are!” She bursts into laughter while Lindir keeps this annoyed look on his face. When she’s done laughing Emily spots Legolas in the distance. “Hey look, there’s Legolas! Wow...” Lindir continues sweeping. “Should I ask him out?” Emily asks him. “Look Em, roses are red, Valentine’s day is a lie, you’ll stay single because you’re ugly when you cry.” Satisfied by the look on Emily’s face now he continues sweeping. “Well, from the two of us, you are the one who doesn’t have a boyfriend yet.” Lindir looks up and smiling triumphantly Emily walks away. <em>Now, let’s see where is my hate-list so I can put someone new on it! </em>Lindir thinks.  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Legolas lies in his chair. Still waiting for Mark. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Waiting sucks. When is Mark coming? Is that an army? No, wait- I think I’m getting crazy. I should get out of the sunlight.</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">He tries to get up from his chair. But after sitting in it almost the whole day now, he is to lazy to get up. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Or maybe I’ll just stay here.</em> “</span>
  <span class="s2">Hey, Legolas!” </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Huh, what?</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">Legolas looks behind. Emily approaches him. “What are you doing here?” She asks. “Waiting for Mark. It’s very important so I must wait here for him until he’s back. Oh, that’s sad, because I actually wanted to ask you out. But if you must wait for Mark... Oh no!” Legolas jumps up. “Mark can wait, let’s go!” He pulls her along. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Some moments later... Emily and Legolas are at a table in the Twins’ restaurant. Elrohir sighs. “I had to be there instead of him! You?” Elladan asks. “Yes, me! What about me? Am I not important anymore? No, you’re stupid.” Elrohir replies. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That evening. Emily happily walks to her room. Singing in the meanwhile about that she finally kissed Legolas. Still singing she walks into her room. After closing the door and do a little dance from happiness ahe notices Thranduil sitting on her bed and raising her an eyebrow. She stops dancing and singing and stares at the ground. </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Oh damn</em>. </span>
  <span class="s2">“Must I warn him? No. No, don’t do that. Then never do this in front of me ever again!” Thranduil commands and continues with his book. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>